descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Booboo Stewart
Booboo Stewart (born: Nils Allen Stewart Jr.; January 21, 1994) is an American actor, singer, dancer, and model, but best known for portraying for playing Seth Clearwater, a werewolf in The Twilight Saga and his role as Jay (son of Jafar) in the films; Descendants, Descendants 2, and Descendants 3. Life and Career 'Personal life' Stewart was born in Beverly Hills, California. He has Japanese, Chinese, and Korean ancestry from his mother’s side and Blackfoot, Russian, and Scottish descent from his father's side.Booboo Stewart in Audrey Magazine Stewart was in a band named "Echoes of Angels" and toured with his three sisters Maegan, Fivel, and Sage, who were known as "TSC" (The Stewart Clan). Booboo Stewart is skilled in Martial arts. 'Career' During 2006–2010 he appeared or starred in several independent, direct-to-video or TV films. He also hosted six episodes of the children's show Blue Dolphin Kids in Hawaii and did stunt work on several films including the 2006 film Zoom and the 2007 film Beowulf. He has had roles in episodes of Steve Harvey's Big Time Challenge, ER, Dante's Cove, and Everybody Hates Chris. Stewart toured with Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus in her Best of Both Worlds Tour featuring the Jonas Brothers and appeared in the Target commercials with the same band and Miley Cyrus Danimals, and also toured in the Camp Rock Freestyle Jam concert series. He recorded the opening theme for the Disney Channel Games 2008 titled "Let's Go!", and in 2010 "Under the Sea" (from The Little Mermaid) for the Disney recompilation disc DisneyMania 7. He could also be seen appearing in various magazines and billboards promoting clothes, as well as promoting Wii Fit and Hot Wheels. In 2010, he appeared in the movie Logan. During 2006–2008, he was a member of the musical group T-Squad. In 2010 he portrayed Seth Clearwater in The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, the third installment of The Twilight Saga film series. Stewart's character played a more important role in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 and Part 2. Stewart is announced to the cast of X-Men: Days of Future Past in which he'll re-team with Twilight co-star, Daniel Cudmore. In 2015, he was cast for the role of Jay in Descendants. He later was cast as Roman in the Disney XD series Lab Rats: Elite Force. In the year of 2017, he returned to the role of Jay in Descendants 2. Of the year of 2019, Stewart returns again to fill the role of Jay in Descendants 3. It is unknown if he is leaving Disney anytime soon. Philanthropy Stewart, along with other celebrities, helped at the Los Angeles Mission on Christmas Eve in 2009.Celebrities support the Los Angeles mission on Christmas Eve In 2010, he was named a Celebrity Ambassador by the Muscular Dystrophy Association. In his role, Stewart is helping raise awareness in the fight against muscle diseases. He is also part of MDA's "Make a Muscle, Make a Difference" PSA campaign, being featured in print and TV adverts. He also traveled to Perth, Australia for the Channel 7 Telethon, raising money for the Princess Margaret Hospital for Children. Additionally, Stewart, along with Fivel, will host two Free Concerts to End Child Abuse on behalf of a national non-profit organization, Childhelp. He appeared in a PETA advert campaign, encouraging people to adopt animals rather than to buy them from pet stores.Booboo Stewart PETA Ad He is also involved in Four Green Steps, an environmental organization based in Canada. Filmography 'Films' 'Television work' External Links * * Trivia *He has starred in The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. *He appeared in a PETA advert campaign, encouraging people to adopt animals rather than to buy them from pet stores. *He originally auditioned for the role of Prince Ben. References Category:Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Descendants Cast Category:Descendants 2 Cast Category:Descendants: Wicked World Cast Category:Descendants 3 Cast Category:Voice Cast